


Looking Ahead

by amtrak12



Series: Yatesbert Drabbles [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: College, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Abby and Erin have graduated college and are looking forward to grad school and careers, but they have no idea what's coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 prompt Abby/Erin + senior year. Instead of posting it for their drabble-a-thon last week, I saved it for the Abby & Patty appreciation weeks on Tumblr.

“We did it!” Abby cheers.

Erin grins. “I know! Next stop, our PhDs.”

“And we’ll be Dr. Abigail Yates and Dr. Erin Gilbert.” She uses the snootiest voice she can manage and successfully makes Erin laugh. Then, Erin grows sad.

“Hey.” Abby taps her with her diploma cover. “We still have two months at home before we split off for grad school.”

“Yeah.”

“And we’ll call each other and complain about the stress and advisers all the time,” Abby continues. “We’ll be totally fine.”

Erin’s smile returns, and she nods. “I know.”

“Besides, we’ll still be meeting up to finish up the book. I think we’re close to publishing it.”

They continue walking to the parking lot. They chat, congratulate passing classmates, and accept more hugs from their families. As they pile into their parents’ vehicles, Abby gives Erin one last wave over her shoulder. They’ll see each other again tomorrow, she thinks. Erin may even spend the night this weekend.

She doesn’t know this summer will be the last time Erin stays over. She doesn’t know she’ll only see Erin twice after she leaves for Princeton. She doesn’t know there’ll be a television interview next year she has to do alone, or that from that day on, her phone calls will stop being answered. She doesn’t know Erin will switch schools and move without forwarding her information. She doesn’t know Erin is going to leave her.

She doesn’t know it will take eighteen years for her to come back.


End file.
